Ashard Detroth
Ashard Detroth (Aug 3, 2001) is a human male, and the is the only son of Ashin Detroth and Agness Ildtur. He was born on Oblis. CONSTRUCTION. This page will be updated with the release of the books. Biography Early Life Ashard Detroth was born on August 3, 2001 at 10:30 A.M in Saint Maritë National Hospital, Megapolis, to Ashin Detroth and Agness Ildtur. He lived on a farm for all of his youth. As there was little to do in the small town, Ashard developed a strong sense of adventure. By the age of 7, he had explored nearly the whole town and was capable of drawing complex, detailed maps of the hundreds of alleys and streets. In 2009, while exploring the rooftops in the town, Ashard stumbled into Serel Uskage. They soon discovered they shared many traits, especially their love of adventure. As time went on, the two explorers would become well known with the Itösian residents. By the age of 10, Ashard was living in the attic of his home. He began to write journals, and his walls were covered in maps and drawings. He began to learn about the rest of the Islands. Ashard was homeschooled by his mother into his teens, and began to have a love of history. His room was flooded with books and maps about the islands. In 2012, Ashrd met Drameda Eptona, an old man living on the edge of the town. The old man taught Ashard much about the stars and planets beyond Oblis. Ashard evolved a dream of venturing the Galaxy. When he turned 16 in 2017, Ashard recieved a green ICO 400 Gravcar, which he promptly crashed several days after recieving the gift. His first relationship was in 2021, when he met Relay Vesaber. The two fell in love, and started dating. When she moved to Megapolis in 2022, they were both devastated. The Quest The Begining On August 28, 2027, Ashard met the High Wizard Âsreghard and learned of the Council's plans to The Chronolith The Aqualith The Sanctalith The Geolith The Dynalith The Physiolith Uniting the Omnilith Aftermath Physical Description Ashard Detroth is described as a very average person. He has short brown hair and a tanned face. He is strong from working in the fields, and has brown eyes. He has a light Interlandish accent. He has a medium stature. Personality and Traits Abilities and Skills Possetions Family Lineage ''Main page - Detroth Family '' The Detroths are a wealthy family, many of whom have worked on farms in Interland. They go back many generations. Ashard's parents, Ashin and Agness Detroth, are both from long lines of farmers living in Interland. Ashon Detroth, Ashard's grandfather, was also a farmer, who owned a stall in Amet Alley, Megapolis. The Detroth's are related to several other families, such as the Ildtur Family, the Storet Family, and the Osok Family, many of which were also farming families. Relations Parents Serel Uskage Ashard and Serel were friends since a young age. They both share a love of adventure and danger. They met while traversing the rooftops of Itösia, and became best friends. They spent much of their young lives together, and remained friends even in adulthood. They were both chosen to go on The Quest. Therris Zhir Captain Tinor Kale Âsreghard Media See Also Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Book 1: The Chronolith Category:Book 2: The Aqualith Category:Book 3: The Sanctalith Category:Book 4: The Geolith Category:Book 5: The Dynalith Category:Book 6: The Physiolith Category:Book 7: The Omnilith Category:Members of The Quest Category:2001 Births Category:Detroth Family Category:Ildtur Family Category:Only Children Category:People Category:People born on Oblis Category:Males